


Dibs

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Because of a demon's reaction to Sam, Dean finally admits to what he wants.





	Dibs

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Dibs  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 488  
**Summary:** Because of a demon's reaction to Sam, Dean finally admits to what he wants.  
**A/N:** written for [August Rush Day 5](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2822893.html) at 1_million_words  
For this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/1222637/1222637_original.jpg)

"Son of a bitch." Dean muttered beneath his breath. "We lost him."

"Maybe he went..."

Dean shook his head. "We lost his trail, Sammy. Look."

He stared at the row full of vacant and run down buildings surrounding them. There was no way to tell which way it had gone. The demon could be anywhere. "What do you want do?" Sam knew exactly what he would like to do. It was the same thing they had done the night before after a few too many beers. But the morning had brought the usual response from his brother. _It’s wrong. We can’t. Not ever again._ Just once he would like Dean to admit what he wanted without the assistance of alcohol. 

But before Dean could answer the sound of maniacal laughter interrupted. "Oh, I bet I know."

The younger Winchester turned to glare at the demon behind them as Dean quickly put a little distance between them.

His laughter deepened. "Please, I'm all ears. Whatever it is you want to do don't let me stop you." He stared at them with coal black eyes. "It's about time I got something out of guard detail."

"What the..." Dean fisted his hands as he stepped closer. 

Sam grabbed his arm to stop him. "What do you mean guard detail?"

"Lucifer has me watching the two of you." He ignored the small part that thought he should have kept that to himself. It wasn't a secret or at least it wasn't the kind of secret like the two men in front of him shared. "He wants to make sure nothing happens to Sam before he rides him." The demon laughed at the images his perverted thoughts provided. "But in the meantime....”

Dean slowly pulled the demon blade from the back of his pants. “In the meantime what?” The look in his eyes dared the demon to finish his sentence.

A guttural whispered, “Dibs” fell from the demon’s lips as he stared at Sam with lust in his eyes.

It happened so fast there was no time to react. One moment the demon was staring at Sam as if he was an all you can eat buffet and in the next he was clutching his stomach as the knife sank deep within him. 

Sam stared at the crumpled body on the floor at his brother’s feet. “Dean?”

He glanced around to make sure no one and nothing else was in the vicinity. _How was he supposed to tell Sam that the thought of anyone else wanting to...?_ Dean couldn’t even finish the thought. Despite his words to the contrary, Sam belonged to him.

At the look on Dean’s face a satisfied smile pulled at the corners of Sam’s mouth. “Is there something you want to say to me?”

Tired of fighting against what he wanted Dean took a deep breath, leaned in closer, and slowly licked his bottom lip as he whispered, “Dibs.”


End file.
